PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT DEVELOPMENTAL RESEARCH PROJECT PROGRAM The long-term impact of the Arkansas INBRE depends on our ability to enhance the research and educational environment for faculty and students across Arkansas to develop the next generation of independent investigators. The Developmental Research Project Program (DRPP) will build on previous successes of the Arkansas INBRE and play a key role in expanding biomedical research capacity in Arkansas. The DRPP will increase opportunities for undergraduate students to participate in biomedical research with the aim of producing the next generation of biomedical researchers. In order to achieve its goals, the DRPP has three specific aims: 1) recruit new faculty to select partner institutions to expand the pool of faculty who conduct research that addresses human health, 2) support biomedical research by funding research grants for mentored faculty at partner and affiliate institutions, and 3) sustain the research career development of faculty at partner and affiliated institutions through organized mentoring. The DRPP will interact with Administrative Core to provide research training for undergraduate students working in the laboratories of faculty supported by the Arkansas INBRE.